Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968)/Notes
Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) b. February 28, 1891, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA d. January 12, 1968, Paul Kimball Hosp., 600 River Ave., Lakewood, Ocean Co., NJ, 08701-5281, USA Military Service Number: 1760271 Social Security Number: 714075711 World War I Veteran Delaware, Lackawanna & Western (DL&W) Railroad Yard Master in Hoboken, NJ Ethnicity: Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) is 100% Irish Source: Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ), February 23, 2003 Birth: Date of Birth: Saturday, February 28, 1891 Place of Birth: Jersey City, New Jersey, USA Father: Patrick Norton, County Galway, Ireland Mother: Sarah Carr, County Cork or Roscommon, Ireland Note: No Birth Certificate was issued, Thomas used his Baptismal Certificate as proof of birth for Railroad Retirement Source: Baptismal Certificate, 1891, Certified Transcription, 1998 Baptism: Date of Baptism: Sunday, November 08, 1891 Place of Baptism: Saint Bridget's Parish, Jersey City, New Jersey, USA Reverend: D.S. Clancy Sponsors: Matthew Norton and Ellen Hogan Religion: Roman Catholic Note: Matthew Norton is a brother of Patrick J. Norton. They lived together before Patrick married Sara Carr in 1890. Source: Baptismal Certificate, 1891, Certified Copy, 1998 Church: Saint Bridget's Roman Catholic Church (1891-1892) Source: Baptismal Certificate of Thomas Patrick Norton I, 1891, Certified Copy, 1998 Source: Baptismal Certificate of James Joseph Norton I, 1892, Certified Copy, 1998 Saint Bridget's Roman Catholic Church: Address: 372 Montgomery Street, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07302-3399, USA Telephone: 201-434-8500, FAX: 201-333-1816, Religion: Roman Catholic Source: Telephone Directory, 1998 Marriage, First: Date of Marriage: Saturday, September 27, 1919 Place of Marriage: St. John the Baptist R.C. Church, Jersey City, NJ Witness: James Joseph Norton I (1892-1961), Brother of Thomas Norton Witness: Bertha Burke (1902-1971), Half-sister-in-law of Thomas Norton First Spouse: Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949) Source: Marriage Certificate, Church, 1919, Certified Transcript, 1998 Source: Marriage Certificate, NJ, 1919, Photocopy, 1998 Children Interpreted: Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920- ) Accountant, m. Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921- ) Vincent Girard Norton (1923- ) Machinist m. Florence Emily Putz (1925-1994) John Burke Norton (1927) Died after a few months James Joseph Norton II (1929- ) Teacher m. Janet Powell (1939- ) Computer Consultant Catherine Finn Norton (1930-1934) Died after 4 years, never fully developed Source: Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ), 2003 Marriage, Second: Date of Second Marriage: Saturday, July 29, 1950 Place of Second Marriage: Our Lady of Perpetual Help R.C. Church, Morton, Pennsylvania, USA Second Spouse: Josephine (May) Veronica Burke (1907-1995) Source: Marriage Certificate, Church, 1950, Certified Copy, 1998 Wedding: Norton - Burke. Miss May Veronica Burke, niece of Mrs. Mary E. Patterson, of 1181 Villanova Avenue, Rutledge, and Thomas Norton of 603 Garfield Avenue, Jersey City, NJ, were united in marriage this morning at 10 o'clock in Our Lady of Perpetual Help Roman Catholic Church, Morton. Rev. Joseph B. Gibson performed the ceremony. The bride, who was given in marriage by her brother, William Burke, wore a powder blue chiffon gown and hat and a corsage of pink rosebuds. Mrs. Leona Hammelbacher, of Egg Harbor, NJ, the matron of honor, wore a dusty rose chiffon gown and a corsage of tea roses. James Norton, of Jersey City was the best man for Mr. Norton. A wedding breakfast at Media Inn, Media, followed the ceremony after which Mr. and Mrs. Norton left for a wedding trip to Niagra Falls, Great Lakes and Chicago, and upon their return they will reside at 603 Garfield Avenue, Jersey City. The bride attended Lansdowne High School. Mr. Norton, a railroad official, is a veteran of World War I. Note: James Joseph Norton II (1927- ) and William Joseph Burke I (1905-1996) Source: Unknown Pennsylvania Newspaper Clipping, July 30, 1950 Occupation: Delaware, Lackawana & Western (DL&W) Railroad Company, Hoboken, NJ (1906-1956) messenger, clerk, switchman, brakeman, conductor, assistant yardmaster, yardmaster and general yardmaster (retired 1956) ID Number: 714075711 (SSN) Bet. August 1906 - October 1906, Messenger Bet. October 1906 - April 1907, Weightmaster Bet. April 1907 - April 1912, Clerk Bet. April 1912 - June 1917, Switchman Bet. April 1914 - June 1917, Yardmaster Bet. June 1917 - June 1919, Interuption by service in WWI Bet. June 1919 - February 28, 1956, Yardmaster Source: Thomas Patrick Norton II, 1998 Source: Railroad Retirement Board, Photocopy, 1998 Source: Contemporary Letters and Documents in the collection of Vincent Gerard Norton, 1998 Delaware, Lackawanna and Western Railroad (DL&W): The DL&W, (Delaware, Lackawanna and Western) railroad was chartered in 1815. The DL&W was made to transportanthracite coal in Pennsylvania's Lackawanna Valley. Eventually it ran from the Lackawanna Valley in Pennsylvania west to Buffalo, N.Y., north to Lake Ontario, and east to Hoboken, N.J. The DL&W also ran thru Scranton where there is a restored railyard, Steamtown NHS, and south thru Sunbury. It also used the Nicholson Viaduct which is a huge stone arched bridge crossing the valley floor over Nicholson, PA. The viaduct 240 feet high and 2,300 feet long and still stands today. The Lackawanna prospered in the early 20th century, but with the decline of coal heating and the rise of competing modes of transportation, its revenues fell. The Erie was chartered in 1832. The Erie railroad transported passengers and freight between New York City, Buffalo, Cleveland and Chicago. These two railroads merged in 1960 to become the Erie Lackawanna railroad. In 1972 the Erie Lackawanna became bankrupt, and in 1976 it was taken over by Conrail. Source: Internet, 1998 Military: Service Number: 1,760,271, Division: Lightning, Address: 31 Germania Avenue, Jersey City, NJ Enlistement: RA Fort Slocum, New York, June 12, 1917 Transfers: MD Ambulance Company 310, 303 Sanitary Train to April 25th, 1919; Headquarters 303 Sanitary Train to discharge Foreign Service: June 04, 1918 to May 27, 1919 American Expeditionary Forces as of June 11, 1918 Battles: St. Mihiel: Meuse-Argonne: Defensive Sector Promotion: Private First Class on October 25, 1917, Discharge: June 02, 1919 Note: Original dog tags exist with Vincent Norton (1923- ) Note: In 1973 number of military-era records were destroyed in a massive fire at the National Records and Personnel Center in St. Louis, MO. For the Army 80% of the records of personnel discharged from 11-1-1912, to 1-1-1960 were destroyed. Toms records were destroyed. Source: Military Service Record, NJ State Archive, 1918 Source: Contemporary Letters in the Collection of Vincent Norton Military Discharge: Honorable Discharge from The United States Army. To Whom it May Concern: This is to Certify That Thomas Norton #1760271, Private 1st Class, HQ 303 Sanitary Train, 78th Division, The United States Army, as a Testimonial of Honest and Faithful Service is hereby Honorably Discharged from the Military service of the United States by reason of #106?. Said Thomas Norton #1760271 was born in Jersey City in the State of New Jersey. When enlisted he was 26 years of age and by occupation a switchman. He had Blue eyes, Black hair, Ruddy complexion, and was 5 feet, 2 inches in height. Given under my hand at Camp Dix this 2nd day of June, One Thousand Nine Hundred and Ninteen. Source: Honorable Discharge, 1918, Photocopy via Railriad Retirement Board, 1998 Miltary Battles: St. Mihiel, September 12, 1918 - September 16, 1918 Meuse-Argonne, October 16, 1918 - November 05, 1918, Defensive Sector Source: Military Service Record, NJ State Archive, 1918 The 78th or Lightning Division: The 78th or Lightning Division is a National Army Division composed of men from New Jersey, New-York and Delaware, with several of the southern and western states also well represented. Landed in England May 31st to June 5th 1918, in France June 1st to June 11th, 1918. Commander: Major General James H. Mc Rae. AREAS: Behind Hazebrouck, Nielles-lez-Blequin, to July 19, 1918. Behind Arras, Roellecourt, July 19th to August 20th, 1918. Bourbonne-les-Bains, American zone, Aug. 21st to Aug. 31st 1918. Camp de Meucon (Morbihan) F.A. Brigade, to Aug. 17th 1918. Semur-en-Auxois (Cote-d'Or) American zone, Nov 15th. SECTORS: Limey and Puvenelle sector, Saint-Mihiel Front. Sept. 16th to Oct. 4th. Grandpre, St-Juvin Sector, Argonne Frnt, Oct. 16th to Nov. 5th. BATTLES: St-Mihiel Attack, sept. 12th to Sept. 16th 1918. Limey sector. St-Mihiel Front, Sept. 16th to Oct. 4th Argonne-Meuse Battle, Oct. 16th to Nov 9th 1918. Source: Postcard, circa 1920 Home: 101 Bright Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07302-4301, USA (1900) rental Source; US Census for NJ, 1900 31 Germania Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07306-5122, USA (1917) rental 31 Liberty Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07306-5122, USA Note: Germania Avenue was changed to Liberty Avenue as part of the anti-German hysteria during WWI Source: Draft Registration, 1918 Camp Dix, New Jersey, USA (1918) France (1918) Source: Contemporary Letter, 1917 31 Liberty Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07306-5122, USA (1919) rental Source: Marriage Certificate, 1919 112 Romaine Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, NJ, 07306-5335, USA (1920) Sara Carr owner? Source: US Census of NJ, 1920 24 Van Wagenen Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, NJ, 07306-5610, USA (1920-1923) owner Source: Deed, 1920 Source: Birth Certificate,Thomas Patrick Norton II, 1920 Source: Birth Certificate, Vincent Girard Norton, 1923 601 Garfield Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07305-4121, USA (1923-1958) owner Source: Deed, 1923 Source: Census, 1930 Source: Wedding Announcement, Thomas Patrick Norton, 1950 17 Pine Street, Lakewood, Ocean County, New Jersey, 08701-4825, USA (1958-1968) owner Note: Address no longer valid Source: Obituary of Thomas Patrick Norton I, 1968 City Directory: Norton Jas traffic mgr r 61 Clendenny av Norton Kath tchr r 61 Clendenny av Norton Sarah (wid Patk) h 61 Clendenny av Norton Thos (May) yardmn h 24 Van Wagenen av Interpretation: Patrick J. Norton (1858-1905) Deceased Sarah Jane Carr (1866-1950) Head of Household James Joseph Norton I (1892-1961) Son Katherine (Kate) Mary Norton (1894-1942) Daughter Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) Head of Household Mary (May) Margaret Burke (1890-1949) Wife Source: City Directory, Jersey City, 1922-1923 Death: Date of Death: Friday, January 12, 1968 Place of Death: Paul Kimball Hospital, Lakewood, Ocean County, NJ Residence at Death: 17 Pine Street, Jackson, Ocean County, New Jersey, USA Hospitalization: Paul Kimball Hospital, 600 River Avenue, Lakewood, Ocean Co., NJ, 08701, USA Cause of Death: ASHD Source: Death Certificate, 1968 Obituary: NORTON - Thomas Patrick of 17 Pine Street, Jackson, New Jersey, on January 12, 1968, at Paul Kimball Hospital, Lakewood, New Jersey, age 76 years, beloved husband of May V. Norton; father of Thomas, Vincent, and James. High requiem mass on Tuesday, January 16th at St. Aloysius Roman Catholic Church, Jackson. Interment, Holy Name Cemetery, Jersey City. Friends may call at the W. DAVID DE ROCHE Funeral Home, 213 Lexington Avenue, Lakewood, New Jersey, on Monday 3-5 and 7-9. Rosary 8 p.m. Monday. Source: Jersey Journal, Saturday, January 13, 1968 Obituary: THOMAS P. NORTON, JACKSON TOWNSHIP - Thomas Patrick Norton, 76, of 17 Pine Street, died yesterday at Paul Kimball Hospital, Lakewood. He was born in Jersey City and had lived here eight years. Mr. Norton retired 12 years ago as a yard master in Hoboken for the Lackawanna Railroad. He had been employed by the railroad for 50 years. He was a veteran of World War I. He was a communicant of St. Aloysius Roman Catholic Church. He was a member of the local Senior Citizens Club. Surviving are his widow, Mrs. May V. Burke Norton; three sons, Thomas, Paramus, Vincent, Colonia and James, Ridgefield, and eight grandchildren. The W. David DeRoche Funeral Home, Lakewood, is in charge of arrangements. Source: Asbury Park Press, Saturday, January 13, 1968, page A2 Burial: Holy Name Cemetery 823 West Side Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07306-6599, USA Telephone: 201-433-0342 Owner: Daniel Finn and Catherine Creedon Double Grave Lot: S K-21 and S K-22 Grave 21, Lot F, Section K Mary A. Finn, September 03, 1885, 25 years Nora Burke, June 25, 1898, 32 years John Burke Norton, October 01, 1927, 44 days, parents: Tom and Mary Mary Norton, September 15, 1949, 59 years Grave 22, Lot S, Section K Daniel Finn, October 15, 1887, 69 years Nora Creedon, April 04, 1904, 75 years Catherine Finn, January 02 1914, 80 years Catherine Finn, July 22, 1918, 45 years Catherine Norton, July 06, 1934, 04 years Thomas P. Norton, January 16, 1968, 76 years Interpetation: Source: Holy Name Cemetery, 1998 Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) by Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920- ): Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968), my father, lost his own father, Patrick J. Norton after the Spanish American War when he was 12 years old. Patrick Norton may have died of yellow fever. My father dropped out of school when his father died. He worked peddling produce from a horse drawn wagon. In 1906, when my dad was 15, he worked as a messenger boy for the Lackawana Railroad. In later life he was a friend of Vince Lombardi. Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) had a heart attack while watching a football game on TV. The game was between the Green Bay Packers and the Dallas Cowboys for the National Football League Championship in December 1968. He died a week later at the hospital in Lakewood, NJ where he had a second heart attack. He played cards and darts at a local bar after his first wife died, and was a heavy drinker. James Joseph Norton I (1927- ) had to take care of him during that time. I was at Rockland Country Club when he died. Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) won an Oldsmobile car in a raffle, he was not a good driver and his wife made him sell it after a year. Once, when they were driving he hit the railroad tracks so hard that Mary Margaret Burke hit her head on the roof of the car. Another time when driving on the wooden paving blocks on Bergen Avenue in the rain he did a 180 degree skid. He once took the door off a parked car when the man opened it to get out of his car. Once, when crossing the railroad tracks, he made it through one gate but crashed through the second one on the other side. He bought the two family house at 603 Garfield Avenue in Jersey City for $13,000 in 1920. During the Depression no one could pay their taxes so the town kept raising the taxes on those that could pay. Jersey City had a very high tax rate. He ended up selling the house in 1958 for $13,500. He held on to the house during the Depression even though it was never rented. The rental rate was $25 per month. One time I helped Josephine Burke with her taxes and realized that she had no savings. I hated Mayor Hague as a politician in Jersey City. At one time there was a famous bookie called "Newsboy Moriarity". He could always be found in Journal Square wearing a long overcoat. At one point a car trunk was found full of money and the car was traced back to him. Moriarity was in jail at the time. This was after the war. At one point the first floor apartment at 603 Garfield Avenue, which was owned by my parents was used by a "bagwomen" who collected all the money from illegal gambling in Jersey City for Moriarty. Dave "three finger" Brown was the bookie to see in the store that Tom Norton worked in when he was 16. Vincent Norton worked at an ice cream parlor run by a German in Jersey City. Source: Thomas Patrick Norton, Oral Testimony, 1998 Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) by James Joseph Norton II (1929- ): Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968), my father, would drink 10 cups of coffee a day, spend 8 hours a day drinking at a bar and smoke a pack of Chesterfields a day. All that changed when he met and married Josephine (May) Burke. (his first wife was also called May). He died with his original teeth. Source: James Joseph Norton II, Oral Testimony, 1998 Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ): Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) was born in Jersey City, New Jersey in 1891. His parents were immigrants from Ireland and he was their first child. In 1900 he was 9 years old and living at 101 Bright Avenue in Jersey City with his brother and sister. Sharing the house was his father's brother John who was 38. In 1906 he took a job at the Lackawana RR in Hoboken, NJ as a messenger. On June 12, 1917, at age 26 Thomas enlisted as a private in the U.S. Army. After boot camp at Fort Dix he joined the American Expeditionary Forces on June 11, 1918 to fight in France during WWI. He was assigned to Ambulance Company 310 as a member of the 303 Sanitary Train. Returning from the war he married Mary Margaret Burke in 1919. They had their first child in 1920 while living at 112-14 Romaine Avenue in Jersey City. In the 1949 Mary died of appendicitis and Thomas turned to a life of drink until he married Josephine Burke in 1950. Josephine was Mary's half-sister. Thomas had a heart attack in 1968 while watching the pre Super Bowl football game where Vince Lombardi was coaching. He died two days before Super Bowl Sunday. It was a record cold spell in Jersey City. Source: Richard Arthur Norton, Written Testimony, 1998 Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) by Vincent Girard Norton, 1998: Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) my father, was mustard gassed (minor) in France on November 11th, 1918. Note: November 11th, 1918 was the last day of the war Source: Vincent Girard Norton, Oral Testimony, 1998 Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) by Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921- ) He was a heavy drinker. He would get so drunk he would fall down. They lived on 603 Garfield Avenue in a two family house. They didnt have a phone there when his wife was sick. I had to go to the other unit downstairs and call. The woman downstairs collected money from bookies during the depression. Source: Selma Louise Freudenberg, Oral Testimony, 1998 Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) to Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949) Tuesday, November 12, 1918 My dear sweetheart: little one, now that the war is over, it won't be long now when I will be back in God's Country with you, dear heart. Have been out of the lines a few days now, thank God, for it sure is hell there. Don't think the ground taken by American's was not paid for by good American lives. Picked up this card in the Argonne Forrest in a German dugout. I am well and hope you are the same. Your Sweetheart Tom Source: Original Postcard in the collection of Vincent Girard Norton, 1918 Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) I hereby apply for a fourteen day leave, class "B" to visit my Aunt and Uncle residing at Coal Pite, Creggs, County Roscommon, Ireland as covered by G.O. 14, January 1919, leave to commence while at Bordeaux area. Arrived in France, June 14th, 1916. Source: Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) Letter, April 15, 1919 1900 US Census, New Jersey: Enumeration District 106, Sheet 20B, Line 51-56 101 Bright Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey, USA Household: Patrick Norton, head, age 42, b. March 1858, Ireland Sarah Norton, wife, age 33, b. November 1866, Ireland Norton, son, age 9, b. February 1891, New Jersey James Norton, son, age 7, b. November 1892, New Jersey Kate Norton, daughter, age 5, b. June 1894, New Jersey John Norton, brother, age 38, b. November 1861, Ireland Household Interpreted: Patrick Norton (1858-1905) Husband of Sarah Carr Sarah Jane Carr (1866-1950) Wife of Patrick Carr Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) Child of Parick Norton and Sarah Carr James Joseph Norton (1892-1961) Child of Parick Norton and Sarah Carr Catherine (Kate) Mary Norton (1894-1942) Child of Parick Norton and Sarah Carr John Norton (1861-1905) Brother of Patrick Norton Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1900 1910 US Census, New Jersey: New Jersey, Hudson County, Roll 891, Book 2, Page 150a Enumeration District 192, Sheet 15B-16A, Line 48-50, 01-02 31 Germania Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA April 23, 1910 Household: Sarah Norton, head, age 39, immigration 1886 Thomas Norton, son, age 19, railroad clerk James Norton, son, age 17, railroad switchman Catherine Norton, daughter, age 15 James Carr, boarder, age 45, b. Ireland, Immigrated 1881, Bricklayer Hill Matthew, boarder, age 16, b. NJ, Express Driver Household Interpreted: Sarah Jane Carr (1866-1950) Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) James Joseph Norton (1892-1961) Catherine (Kate) Mary Norton (1894-1942) James Carr (1865-?) Brother of Sara Carr Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1910 1920 US Census, New Jersey: Volume 65, Enumeration District 229, Sheet 03, Line 48-49 112-114 Romaine Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, 07306-5335, USA Household: Thomas P. Norton, age 28, b. New Jersey Mary Norton, wife, age 29, b. New Jersey Household Interpreted: Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) Mary Margaret Burke (1890-1949) Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1920 1930 US Census, New Jersey: Enumeration District 078, Sheet 04A, Line 5-9, Image 7/49 603 Garfield Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA Household: Thomas Norton, head, age 39, m. age 28, yardmaster, steam railroad Mary Norton, wife, age 39, m. age 29 Thomas Norton, son, age 9 Vincent Norton, son, age 7 James Norton, son, age 1 Household Interpreted: Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968) Husband of Mary (May) Margaret Burke Mary (May) Margaret Burke (1890-1949) Wife of Thomas Patrick Norton Thomas Patrick Norton II (1920- ) Child of Thomas Patrick Norton Vincent Girard Norton (1923- ) James Joseph Norton II (1929- ) Source: US Census, New Jersey, 1930 Archive: Photograph circa 1918 in military uniform, Dog tags from WWI, Keychain from DLWRR Medal listing battles WWI, Postcard to Mary Burke, Tuesday, November 12, 1918 Letters, Military, 1917-1918, DLWRR Passes, Tickets from France Note: Vincent Girard Norton has a collection of original documents from Patrick Norton, Thomas Patrick Norton I, William Burke I, Josephine Burke and Mary Ellen Burke. Archivist: Vincent Girard Norton, 1998 Marriage Certificate, Church, 1919; Certified Transcription, 1998 Marriage Certificate, NJ, 1919; Photocopy, 1998 Baptismal Certificate, 1891; Certified Transcription, 1998 Marriage Certificate, Church, 1950; Certified Transcription, 1998 Marriage Announcement, Newspaper Clipping, 1950 Sexton's Card, Holy Name Cemetery, 1968, Photocopy, 1998 Railroad Retirement Board, Photocopy, 1998 Archivist: Richard Arthur Norton, 1998 Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968): My father smoked "Lucky Strike" cigarettes and he had a heart attack during the New Year's Eve, December 31, 1967 football game between the Dallas Cowboys and the Green Bay Packers. He lived for another week and then had a second heart attack in the hospital. He was living in Whiting, NJ. He had stayed on an extra two years past retirement when he turned 65 working for the railroad. He would come home from the railroad with his lunch bucket full of milk taken from one of the railroad cars that was transporting it. He would tell the kids he had to test it to make sure that it was fresh. A lunch bucket back then was a small pot with a lid that covered it. Source: Thomas Patrick Norton (1920- ) July 20, 2003 Green Bay Packers and Dallas Cowboys: The Green Bay Packers and Dallas Cowboys played in what many consider to be the greatest game in NFL history - The Ice Bowl - on December 31, 1967. With the thermometer shuddering at 13 below zero and a wind chill of minus 46, Bart Starr scores the winning touchdown from the 1-yard line with 13 seconds remaining, sealing a record third straight championship for the Packers and their fifth in seven years. Source: http://www.wi-travel-guide.com/Arizona_State_merchandise-AV-1004-B.html Chronology for Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968): 1890 US Census on June 2nd 1891 Birth Thomas Patrick Norton I in Jersey City, New Jersey on Saturday, February 28th 1891 Baptised at Saint Bridget's Parish, Jersey City, New Jersey on Sunday, November 8th 1896 Death of Sarah Norton, his sister before June 2nd (age 5) 1898 Death of Mary Norton, his sister, before July 28th (age 7) 1900 Living at 101 Bright Avenue (age 9) 1900 US Census containing Patrick Norton on June 11th (age 9) 1905 Death of Patrick Norton, his father, on Monday, October 9th (age 14) 1906 Work at DLWRR as Messenger on August 18th (age 16) 1906 Promoted at DLWRR to Weightmaster in October (age 16) 1907 Promoted at DLWRR to Clerk in October (age 17) 1910 US Census on April 15th with Thomas Nort 1912 Promoted at DLWRR to Switchman in April (age22) 1914 World War I begins with Austria's declaration of war against Serbia on July 28th (age 23) 1912 Promoted at DLWRR to Yardmaster in April (age22) 1917 Living at 31 Germania Avenue, Jersey City, NJ 1917 US enters World War I in April (age 26) 1917 Enlistment in U.S. Army at Fort Slocum, NY on June 12th (age 26) 1917 Training at Camp Dix, New Jersey (age 26) 1917 Inoculated for Typhoid on October 9th (age 26) 1917 Private First Class on October 25th 1918 Arrival in France on Friday, June 14th (age 27) 1918 Start of St. Mihiel offensive on September 12th 1918 End of St. Mihiel offensive on September 16th 1918 Start of Meuse-Argonne offensive on October 16th 1918 End of Meuse-Argonne offensive on November 5th 1918 Mustard gas attack injury on day of Armistace (age 27) 1918 World War I ends, Germany and Allies sign an Armistice on Monday, November 11th (age 27) 1918 Postcard to Mary Margaret Burke on Tuesday, November 12th (age 27) 1918 Influenza pandemic through 1919 1919 Requesting visit to aunt and uncle in Coal Pite, Creggs, Ireland on April 19th (age 28) 1919 Discharged on June 2nd, 1919 (age 28) 1919 Living at 31 Liberty Avenue, Jersey City, NJ 1919 Marriage to Mary Margaret Burke on Saturday, September 27th at 9:00 am (age 28) 1920 Living at 112-114 Romaine Avenue (age 29) 1920 US Census on January 1st, with Thomas Patrick Norton (age 29) 1920 Purchase of 24 Van Wagener Avenue, Jersey City, NJ on May 10th 1920 Birth of Thomas Patrick Norton II, his first child, on July 8th (age 29) 1923 Purchase of 603 Garfield Avenue, Jersey City, NJ on April 16th 1923 Birth of Vincent Girard Norton, his second child, on February 15 (age 32) 1925 Birth of John Burke Norton, his third child, but he dies in 44 days 1929 Birth of James Joseph Norton II, his fourth child, on January 15 1929 Stock Market Crash on October 29th begins Great Depression (age 38) 1930 Birth of Catherine Finn Norton, his fifth child, on July 4th 1930 US Census 1934 Death of Catherine Finn Norton on July 5th, 10:30 am 1937 Railroad Retirement Act 1941 Living at 603 Garfield Avenue, Jersey City, NJ (age 50) 1941 Registration for Railroad Retirement benefits on August 5th (age 50) 1942 Death of Kate Norton, his sister, on November 10th (age 51) 1945 Germany surrenders in May (age 54) 1949 Death of Mary Margaret Burke, his wife, on January 12th (age 58) 1950 North Korean troops invade South Korea on June 25th (age 59) 1950 Marriage to Josephine (May) Veronica Burke in Saturday, July 29th 1956 Retire from DLWRR on October 16th 1958 Travel to Shenandoah National Park, Virginia with Josephine Burke and Bertha Burke 1960 (circa) Move to 17 Pine Street, Jackson, Ocean County, New Jersey (age 68) 1960 Merger of Erie and Lackawanna railroads 1968 Living at 17 Pine Street, Jackson, Ocean County, New Jersey 1968 Death during football game on Friday, January 12th (age 75) 1968 Burial at Holy Name Cemetery, Jersey City on January 16th Source: Richard Arthur Norton, 1998 Prepared by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) on March 16, 2004 Today we tried to drive down to visit you but we got lost when we were on Route 18 in New Brunswick, we ended up. we ended up lost for 4 hours with your father not knowing where he was at all. We finally made it back to Paramus after going through Paterson three times. He kept asking for directions and then getting lost again. When we got home he said to me that he realized he had Alzheimers. Source: Selma Feudenberg (1921- ), Saturday, February 19, 2005 Category: Notes pages Category: Thomas Patrick Norton I (1891-1968)